


I Love You, Idiot

by Owlpig



Series: Teencast [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teencast Parvill, set after the events in The Fair. Strife cannot get his mysterious knight in shining armour out of his head but is terrified of making the first move at the same time. Xephos takes things in his own measures, urging Parv to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning this for so many months now, since May? April? last year, but I finaly got around doing it. Enjoy :)
> 
> Independent sequel to The Fair. Thanks to [Jay](http://captain-smornby.tumblr.com) <3 for beta’ing.

Strife was late to class, as usual. When he entered the classroom a few people looked up at him but when they saw it was him they looked down at their books again. The teacher didn’t even notice. Strife glanced across the room to find an empty seat for him to sit and when he found one his heart skipped a beat. It was next to a certain dark-haired boy that Strife had tried his best to avoid the weeks following the fair. With a clench of his fists and a thought of ‘I could just leave’, he walked up to the empty seat and sat down without a word. Parv looked over to him with a smile but Strife didn’t smile back. He was ashamed, Parv had seen him when he was weak, vulnerable, how could he ever treat him like more than a fragile victim.

* * *

Parv tried to be friendly, he really did, not even over friendly like he had a tendency to do sometimes. But Strife just ignored him. After an hour he gave up and spent the rest of the lesson working in silence. It had been going on for weeks. Parv thought at first that Strife was just shy, or maybe he didn’t feel like they were friends, but the longer it went on the more Parv realised Strife was actively avoiding him.

Parv attended his next class, one without Strife and when it was done he was prepared to find Sparkles* to go to lunch together. Xephos stopped him outside the classroom, grabbing his shoulder and dragging him away from the crowd of hungry teens.

“Hey Parv I need to talk to you about Strife,” Xephos said with a low voice, not wanting other people to eavesdrop. Parv nodded, he didn’t really talk to Xephos much but they took some of the same classes and they lived on the same street.

“Sure thing, about what?” Parv asked, he thought it was maybe about Strife’s panic attacks but he wasn’t sure.

“He’s unbearable, you need to talk to him,” Xephos said, dragging a hand through his fringe.

“Talk to him? Mate I’ve tried for weeks, he doesn’t say anything to me.” Parv replied with a shrug.

“Really? Because to me he can’t shut up about you. That dark knight in shining armour…” Xephos said, shaking his head. “‘Did you see Parv today?’, ‘I wonder what Parv’s doing’, ‘Parv looked at me earlier!’ he just goes on and on.”

“Are you serious?!” Parv giggled.

“Dead serious man, so you need to try harder. I don’t know, sit with him at lunch or something, offer to help with homework,” Xephos said.

“Okay. But are you really sure it’s a good idea?” Parv asked.

“Yes! I am so fucking tired of him going around pining after you and acting like it’s nothing when clearly he can’t think of anything else!” Xephos exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his arms.

“Okay, sure, I don’t know if it will work, but sure.” Parv said and the two boys said goodbye, going to their individual lockers.

Sparkles* was waiting by Parv’s locker with an annoyed expression. Parv shrugged and apology and put his books quickly into the locker.

“Hey mate what took so long?” Sparkles* asked, crossing his arms.

“Well apparently I need to flirt with Strife,” Parv replied and explained what Xephos had told him.

* * *

Strife was eating on his own, partly because he didn’t want to be disturbed and partly because most of his friends were on a field trip. That’s why, when Parv put his tray down opposite to Strife’s, he panicked and tried to come up with excuses for him to leave.

“Hello Strife,” Sparkles* said with a grin, sitting down next to Strife.

“Uh, hi Sparkles*.” Strife mumbled, trying to avoid looking at Parv.

“You’re not gonna say hello to me?” Parv asked, playing offended.

“Hi P – Parv.,” Strife said quietly, looking down at his salad.

“You know me and Sparkles* here, we were thinking, why don’t we hang out after school?” Parv said with a smile.

“After school? I don’t know if I –” Strife said.

“Can you play the guitar Strife?” Sparkles* interrupted him.

“No but –” Strife started.

“Good, we can teach you! If Sparkles* brings his and I have one extra.” Parv said cheerfully.

“Wait why are you –” Strife said, his facial expression growing more and more confused.

“Okay we’ll meet you after your last class then.” Sparkles* said, digging in on his lunch.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on here?” Strife asked and Parv and Sparkles* shared a look.

“Well, we thought you looked lonely and we thought maybe you needed some company,” Parv said in an attempt to explain.

“I’m not lonely, my friends just aren’t here today. Like, why are you suddenly so eager to speak to me Parv?” Strife said defensively. He wondered if this was some kind of prank, maybe set up by Ridge or Sips.

“I have been trying to speak to you for ages, and then Xephos –” Parv said.

“Xephos said what?” Strife asked with a stern voice.

“Well uhm… He was worried about you. Yes; he was worried about you, and since he’s so busy he wanted me to check up on you!” Parv said and Sparkles* rolled his eyes at the badly improvised explanation. Strife looked sceptical but accepted the story. The three boys ate their lunch in an awkward silence before Strife excused himself, stating that he had to study before a test.

* * *

Parv had asked Xephos what Strife’s last class was, so when the clock showed 4 pm he was stood outside the physics department waiting for him. Since their music class had ended early Sparkles* had gone home to fetch his guitar and meet them at Parv’s later. When Strife came out of his classroom he looked hesitant at first, like he didn’t know whether to walk up to Parv or not. But Parv waved at him so Strife approached the guitarist.

“Hello Strife, where do you have your locker?” Parv asked as he followed Strife.

“Oh just down the corridor here, where do you have yours?” Strife asked in return.

“By the library you know,” Parv explained and Strife nodded. He put his books back in his locker and took out his bag and homework instead, all in a rush as he didn’t want Parv to have to wait for too long. With a quick smile Parv lead the way from the school to his house, it wasn’t very far which Parv was thankful for because he usually tried to sleep for as long as possible. Parv’s parents were still at work but most of his siblings were at home.

“Who’s that?” Parv’s oldest sister asked with a curious smile.

“This is Strife, Jasmine,” Parv gestured with his hand from one person to the other. “Is everyone home?”

“No Sam is at a friend’s and I think Dana is at practice.” Jasmine said and Parv nodded. He hung up his coat and untied his shoes, Strife followed his example. They were just about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rung and Sparkles* entered.

“Hi Strife, Parv, Jasmine.” Sparkles* said, giving each of them a nod before taking off his clothes as well. The three boys walked up the stairs to Parv’s room, it was messy and slightly confined, especially with the guitars, but they managed to find somewhere to sit.

“So you’re gonna learn how to play the guitar.” Parv said with a smirk.

“I still don’t understand why,” Strife muttered. He was sitting on Parv’s desk chair whilst Sparkles* and Parv were both cross-legged on his bed.

“Uhm it’s fun? And you can pick up chicks.” Sparkles* said, strumming slightly on his guitar.

“I don’t pick up chicks…” Strife said, blushing slightly.

“Oh, well guys then,” Sparkles* said, shrugging and throwing a meaning look at Parv who discretely rolled his eyes.

“So how do I play the guitar?” Strife asked with a sigh.

“Well, let’s start out with some basic chords, this is an E, this is a G, a C and a D,” Parv said, playing each chord as he said it with Sparkles* following him.

“Wait hold on, this is an E?” Strife asked, playing something that was clearly not an E.

“No move your fingers up, yes, there, and then you use your thumb to play,” Parv said, trying to be helpful whilst Sparkles* sniggered quietly. Strife tried again and this time it went better. They continued practicing different chords and Strife found that he was actually enjoying himself, both learning how to play the guitar and being in the company of his two newfound friends. When Strife’s fingertips were hurting too much he had to ask them to stop and Parv put the two guitars away again. Sparkles* suggested they’d do something else before going home and they ended up watching three episodes of Parv’s new favourite anime.

“I gotta be home for dinner so I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Sparkles* said, getting up from the bed where Strife was now also sitting.

“Okay, don’t forget your guitar,” Parv said pointing at where it was leaning in the corner. Sparkles* grabbed the guitar and left the room with a wave.

“I should probably go as well shouldn’t I…? “ Strife said quietly.

“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know if you can stay for dinner.” Parv replied, he suddenly felt much more awkward now Sparkles* was gone. He barely knew Strife, he didn’t know if this was a good idea, what if Strife didn’t actually want to be here.

“Well I’ll go then, it was – uh nice, you’re a good teacher,” Strife said, getting up from the bed.

“You need more lessons though,” Parv said with a grin.

“Same time next week?” Strife asked.

“Sure, can’t promise Sparkle-pants will be here to laugh at you though!” Parv said and Strife chuckled.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Bye then Parv.” Strife said, walking out of the room. As soon as Strife had shut the door behind him Parv pulled out his phone and texted Sparkles*.

_Omg he’s coming next week too_

_Coming? ;)_ Sparkles* replied.

_Fuck u im just teaching him the guitar_

_Well good luck with your date Parv_

_Its not a date! (Ur not invited btw)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strife continues his guitar lessons, the two boys grow closer, wrestling on the bed, awkwardness ensues.

For Strife the following week felt extremely long. He talked to Parv a couple of times in school but usually they were too busy to actually do things together, which he was partly happy for. He also had a go at a laughing Xephos about him having Parv watch over him. The truth was that he was happy for it actually. Because to begin with he’d thought that it was Parv’s idea, that Parv thought he wasn’t able to take care of himself, which he was. Xephos on the other hand did not believe that, he was his oldest friend and he had seen Strife change over the years, ultimately he’d started to be over protective, watching Strife like a hawk. It annoyed Strife immensely but he let Xephos do it, if just to keep his friend satisfied. And he had nothing at all against having guitar lessons with Parv if that kept Xephos satisfied as well.

When it was time for Strife’s next guitar lesson he was much more nervous than the first one, maybe because it was just him and Parv, maybe because it was now a regular thing. They kicked off their shoes and hung up their jackets before Parv took his hand and led him up the stairs. Strife tried to pretend that he didn’t care about it but he was suddenly very aware of how sweaty his palm was and even worse when they reached the landing one of Parv’s sisters peeked out from her room.

“Hi Alex! Who’s that? Is it your boyfriend?” She asked and the two boys immediately let go of each other’s hand, blush spreading across their cheeks.

“No one! Go to your room!” Parv shouted and quickly shoved Strife into his own bedroom. Strife sat down on the bed this time and before he got time to contemplate whether it was a good or a bad choice Parv had thrown himself down next to him.

“How many sister’s do you actually have Parv?” Strife asked, genuinely curious.

“Uhm well I only have three sisters, Jasmine and Roxanne you’ve met and there’s also Kyra, and then there’s my brother Sam and my ‘broster’ Dana.” Parv said using air quotes and smirking slightly. “Their idea to be called that, not mine.”

“Wow that’s – that is a lot of siblings…” Strife said with a whistle.

“What about you?” Parv asked.

“No I don’t – No siblings; I’m alone.” Strife said, looking down at his hands.

“Oh well isn’t that a good thing then? Getting all pampered by your parents?” Parv said smiling.

“Parvis, my parents are dead.” Strife said quietly, the mood immediately changing. He hadn’t realised Parv didn’t know and he was always uncomfortable telling people, mostly because of how they reacted.

“Oh… Uhm, let’s play some guitar shall we?” Parv said, trying to avoid awkwardness. Strife picked up the guitar and tried focusing on the chords instead. He was glad Parv had changed the subject, instead of starting to try and comfort him as a lot of people did and instead making it worse. Strife happily strummed at the chords, actually making progress and Parv noticed it too. But after an hour or so he put the guitar down, massaging his fingertips. Parv was still playing, now switching to a more advanced song. Strife was fascinated by the way Parv’s fingers danced over the strings of his guitar, and his focused expression, he just couldn’t stop looking at him, it was addictive.

“Do you like it?” Parv asked. Strife blushed, he hadn’t even realised Parv stopped playing.

“Uhm, yeah, maybe not my style though,” Strife said with a smile.

“You don’t like metal,” Parv said smirking as he put away his guitar.

“Nah, bit too heavy for my liking.” Strife shrugged.

“Is this too heavy for your liking?!” Parv said, throwing himself on top of Strife.

“Oh my god Parv!” Strife exclaimed, huffing under the weight of Parv on his chest.

“Am I too heavy?” Parv laughed.

“Yeah actually you’re a little heavy!” Strife said with a shaky chuckle.

“Shame I’m not getting off,” Parv said, putting even more of his weight on Strife.

“Parv come on, get off me,” Strife said, still laughing.

“Make me.” Parv sniggered.

“Fuck you Parv!” Strife said, using his whole body to turn Parv over so he was on top. Parv suddenly stopped laughing and Strife realised his face was temptingly close to his own, but he stopped himself in the last minute. Clearing his throat Strife straightened his back and climbed off Parv.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t sit on my chest again.” Strife said.

“Aaww but Strife you’re ruining all the fun!” Parv pouted.

“Fun?! Wow you’re sadistic.” Strife said laughing.

“Hey I like being on top of you!” Strife snorted and Parv blushed furiously, realising the implication.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Like you’re taller than me so it’s just nice being above you…” Parv tried to explain.

“Yeah sure, dig your way out of this hole.” Strife said with an amused expression.

“Fuck you Strife.” Parv said, giving Strife the finger. Strife just chuckled in response, he almost wished he could save this moment, just him and Parv being happy together. Looking at his phone Strife realised it was already getting pretty late. He got off the bed and walked towards the door but got interrupted.

“Hey are you leaving me?” Parv whined from the bed.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. I’ll be back next week and we can talk tomorrow as well.” Strife said shrugging.

“Okay I’ll have to say goodbye to you then,” Parv sighed, walking down the stairs with Strife. When the taller boy about to leave out the door Parv grabbed his arm and gave him a hug. Strife made sure it lasted for a special amount of time, not too short to make it seem like he didn’t want it, but also not too long to make it seem more than friendly. Parv looked disappointed when he let go but Strife chose to ignore it.

“Okay bye then Parv,” Strife said with a nod.

“Bye Strife!” Parv said, closing the door behind him. Strife took a deep breath, his mind was a mess, he didn’t know what he wanted. Whilst he walked home he couldn’t stop thinking about Parv. They barely knew each other and Parv was a very touchy-feely person in general, so most likely there was nothing too it, he was just over friendly that was it. A small nagging voice in the back of Strife’s mind was quick to remind him that his own intentions were other than friendly. And even though he tried to suppress it, he later that night ended up wanking to the thought of what could have happened if he actually had kissed Parv earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, anime, boners. What could go wrong?

Parv continued his lessons with Strife, sometimes Sparkles* joined them but most of the time it was just them. Parv ended each meeting with a hug and he wished Strife could just stay there for a little longer. When Sparkles* saw them do it, he’d joked about Parv’s tall, handsome American boyfriend once Strife was gone and earned himself a punch in the arm. Parv couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it, but it was impossible, Strife would never think of him as more than a friend, not the way he acted so tight-arsed every time Parv touched him.

“You should ask him over.” Sparkles* suggested one afternoon when they were playing games at his place.

“Ask him over? He’s already at my house once a week, my sisters are giggling so hard behind my back I’m going mad!” Parv said, pressing down the buttons on the controller frantically.

“Yeah but for guitar lessons, ask him over for a movie or something, you know, like a date.” Sparkles* said, knocking Parv’s character out.

“FUCK! Okay but really? You’re not joking? Me, asking Strife on a date…” Parv asked, leaning back in the sofa.

“Yeah, honest. What’s the worst that can happen? You watch a movie and have pizza and he’s like ‘Nah I’m not actually gay for you no homo’ huh?” Sparkles* said with a shrug. Parv couldn’t help but giggle.

“Okay I’ll text him.” Parv said, pulling his phone out.

“I bet he’ll turn up with flowers and shit, he’s so fancy!” Sparkles* grinned. Parv shook his head and scrolled down his contacts, Strife had given him his number in case they needed to cancel the lesson for some reason but he’d never used it before.

_Hi u wanna hang out now in the weekend?_

_And do what?_

_Idk watch something and have pizza just chill_

_Sure, is it just me and you?_

_yeh_

_Okay at what time?_

_3 or something on saturday?_

_Ok_

Parv high-fived Sparkles*with a big grin on his face. He was excited but also nervous, he hadn’t said it was a date, so maybe Strife wasn’t expecting anything to happen.

“You’re gonna get some action.” Sparkles* said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck off, the only action here is gonna be ME SMASHING YOUR FACE IN!” Parv shouted, starting a new round in their fighting game.

The doorbell ringing caused Parv to almost fall down the stairs in his hurry. His sister threw him a confused glance but Parv didn’t care about it. Rubbing his tailbone he opened the front door, trying to keep his expression somewhat normal.

“Hello Parvis,” Strife said, greeting Parv with a pat on the shoulder. He put away his clothes and followed Parv up the stairs to his room.

“Okay what do you want to watch? A movie? Anime?” Parv asked glancing over his bookshelf. Strife sat down on the bed and shrugged.

“Okay both. Ghibli it is.” Parv said, picking one from his pile of movies. He assembled some pillows and blankets, creating a pile for them to lean on whilst watching the movie. Parv had of course seen the movie before but that gave him more freedom to check Strife out whilst they were watching it. He wasn’t used to this, trying to flirt with someone. Usually it was the other way around, someone was flirting with Parv and Sparkles* couldn’t for his life understand what made them interested in such a goof and not him ‘the cool one’.

Strife seemed to like the movie though, laughing in some places, getting surprisingly emotional in others and somewhere along the road he ended up with his arm around Parv’s shoulders. Parv didn’t mind, it was nice and comforting being that close to Strife. He smelled of after-shave and citrus, scents that seemed too out of place for Parv’s messy room but they were just right on Strife. When the end-credits were rolling Strife turned to look at Parv, a surprised smile appearing on his face when he noticed that Parv had moved significantly closer.

“So, uhm did you like the movie?” Parv asked, trying to resolve the sudden awkward tension.

“Yeah, it was good, I need to watch more of these.” Strife said. Parv expected him to move his arm by this point but he didn’t.

“Well we can have more da – movie nights, if you feel like it?” Parv said. Strife looked away and chuckled slightly to himself.

“What?” Parv asked confused.

“This is a date?” Strife said with amused disbelief.

“Maybe, but don’t blame me! It was Sparkles* idea!” Parv defended himself.

“I’m not blaming you, I just didn’t think you felt that way.” Strife replied.

“What did you think then?” Parv asked curiously.

“Well aren’t you and Sparkles* dating?”

“What? No!”

“Good, I’ll have to remember to thank him later.” Strife said, pulling Parv closer and pressing a kiss on Parv’s lips. It was hesitant at first but as soon as Parv responded positively Strife kissed him harder. Parv’s heart was racing, he wasn’t prepared for this, he’d imagined it several times before, he’d imagined it ten minutes earlier, but this was different. He grabbed Strife’s free hand with his own, using the other to stroke his cheek, all very carefully. Strife was eager, hungry to taste his mouth. He gripped Parv’s t-shirt, pushing him down on his back and kicked the blanket pile off the bed. Strife kissed him again and again, his tongue forcing its way into Parv’s mouth. Strife was really good at this, Parv thought to himself as Strife’s hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing at his bare skin, making Parv shiver under Strife’s touch.

“God I have waited so long,” Strife murmured, leaning down and kissing Parv’s neck, sucking hard at his skin at places where embarrassing hickeys would show up the next day. Parv licked his lips as he stared up at Strife. There was something new showing in his deep-green eyes, a spark of want, no something else, lust. Parv smirked as he got an idea, he quickly toppled Strife over and straddled his chest.

“Didn’t I ask you not to do that?” Strife chuckled, placing his hands on Parv’s hips. Parv leaned down and kissed Strife softly.

“Yes but this is a little different, isn’t it?” Parv mumbled into the kiss, nipping at Strife’s bottom lip. Strife moaned, a sound that travelled straight to Parv’s groin. God Strife was way too hot for his own good. Strife’s hands travelled down Parv’s body, from being tangled into his hair to stroking the visible sliver of skin at his waist to caressing the inside of his thighs. Parv shivered under the touch, god he was so turned on right now.

A sudden knock on the door got Parv to whisper ‘fucking shit’ under his breath as he threw himself of the bed a split-second before his father entered the room. Strife had in that time managed to grab a nearby magazine which he sincerely hoped Mr. Parvis wouldn’t notice was upside down and Parv had covered up his crotch with a conveniently placed pillow.

“Alex there’s pizza for you and your friend to come get downstairs,” Parv’s dad said, frowning slightly at the nervous expressions of the two boys.

“Thanks dad, I thought we’d eat it up here if that’s okay?” Parv said, trying to gesture at the mess on the floor with an apologetic smile.

“No why? Of course you and your friend should eat downstairs, we want to get to know him.” Parv’s dad said smiling before he closed the door. Parv sighed relieved and Strife got a laughing fit, almost choking from laughing so hard.

“Oh – oh my god P – Parv!” Strife managed to stammer out between breaths. “You should have seen your face when he knocked.”

“Shut up!” Parv said, hitting Strife in the stomach with the pillow. The tension that had been present in the room before was completely gone, so was Parv’s boner, which he was glad for. They went downstairs for dinner and thankfully no one suspected anything, though Parv did get a comment about his flushed face which he excused with being the hot jalapeno on his pizza. Strife went home after dinner but not before Parv had kissed him on the doorstep and asked him if they were boyfriends, Strife had obviously said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos worries about the nature of Strife's and Parv's relationship. Strife and Parv have a fight. Not surprisingly, Xephos finds Strife in a real state after that.

Days and weeks passed, they were almost at their summer break now. Strife and Parv spent most of their free time together, either with friends or alone. Strife felt so lucky every time he got to fall asleep in Parv’s arms and wake up being met with his coffee-coloured eyes. The situation at Parv’s house didn’t become more private so most of the time whenever something more heated than kissing happened they were at Strife’s tiny flat. Sparkles* and Xephos shook their heads in unison every time they stumbled into school late, one of them wearing an item that clearly belonged to the other. Strife often caught himself missing Parv whenever the younger teen wasn’t with him. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but the truth was that he’d grown very attached to him, some would call it love but Strife refused to even think of the word. He hung out with Xephos and Kirin much less nowadays and even though Kirin understood and didn’t care, Xephos wouldn’t let any chance to hang out slip.

“Strife how often do you see Parv?” Xephos asked one of those times. They were sitting at Xephos’ house, playing some tabletop and listening to music.

“Uh, if you don’t count school... Probably five out of seven nights a week?” Strife said with a shrug, not understanding what Xephos was getting at.

“Don’t you think that is a little much?” Xephos asked trying to sound casual rather than worried.

“No? I want to be with him Xeph, why shouldn’t I if I can?” Strife replied confused. He didn’t like it when Xephos did this thing, prodding and poking, like he was interrogating him. Why couldn’t he just get to the point?

“Well... It seems like a little much, does Parv even sleep in his own bed a majority of nights?” Xephos tried.

“I don’t know, I haven’t counted but I don’t see why it’s important. It’s our relationship Xeph you don’t need to get involved!” Strife replied, he was getting annoyed at this point.

“I’m just worried about you, you haven’t known each other for very long and still you seem to almost not function without him...” Xephos said, placing a hand on Strife’s shoulder but he forcefully brushed it off.

“I am not dependant on Parv to function Xephos! Stop getting into my business!” Strife spat back.

“When were you last with Parv?” Xephos asked.

“Two days ago?” Strife replied.

“When did you last get high?” Xephos asked, more stern this time.

“Yesterday, but that has nothing to do with it! Just leave me the fuck alone!” Strife said, getting up and leaving.

“We both know you’re lying!” Xephos shouted after him. Strife ignored it as he headed out on the street, it wasn’t far from Parv’s so that was the natural place to go. Parv let him in with a smile and they both settled down in his bedroom. Strife laid down on the bed, letting Parv sit in the chair, he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind him taking up space. Strife explained why he left Xephos and Parv reassured him.

“Yeah, you’re right it’s not his business.” Parv said, nodding in agreement.

“I just don’t understand why he has to get involved you know?” Strife said with a sigh.

“Maybe he’s worried you’ll put me before school or something,” Parv suggested.

“Pfft, god no, he doesn’t care about my school results that much. No it’s the drugs mostly.” Strife said.

“What?” Parv said, suddenly tense.

“Yeah, he thinks my usage has gotten worse since I started dating you.” Strife replied.

“Wait, Strife! How long have you been doing drugs?” Parv asked with a horrified expression.

“Uh, a year? Two years? I don’t remember...” Strife replied.

“And you haven’t told me? What the fuck Strife?!” Parv exclaimed, rising to his feet.

“What? It’s none of your business!” Strife said, shrugging.

“None of my – How can you not tell me! It’s fucking dangerous Will!” Parv shouted.

“I’m responsible Parv!” Strife replied, sitting up on the bed.

“How? How is this a responsible thing to do? I thought you were better than this Will!” Parv shouted, stepping closer to Strife.

“Better? I’m fine!” Strife exclaimed.

“No you’re not fine! How can you be  _fine_ and justify this?” Parv gestured with his hands in the air.

“You don’t understand! You don’t fucking understand! You have no idea what it’s like!” Strife was now on his feet as well.

“I can’t fucking believe it, you can’t do this Will, I won’t let you do this!” Parv shouted, looking up at Strife with clenched fists and an expression of betrayal.

“I can! It’s my fucking life, you don’t control me!” Strife shouted back in Parv’s face.

“Well then don’t have me in your life!” Parv screamed and for a second Strife’s face froze like he’d been slapped.

“Fine. I don’t need you Alex!” Strife growled through gritted teeth. He disappeared out the room and down the stairs, grabbing his jacket and shoes. He slammed the door so hard Parv could hear it from where he was still stood frozen in the middle of his room. Tears welled up in his eyes. He cried silently on his bed for two hours before his mum asked if he wanted dinner. Strife didn’t cry, not at first, at first he threw his belongings at the walls and screamed expletives, and it wasn’t until he exhausted sank down against a wall that he started to sob.

* * *

Parv was thankful that he had Sparkles* to comfort him. His friend gave him a shoulder to cry on, a hug, maybe a few kisses and Parv felt okay enough after that. He still stayed at home for a day but when he returned to school Strife wasn’t there. Parv thought that maybe he took it even worse and wanted to avoid him, but when Strife didn’t show up for the rest of the week Parv got really worried. What if Strife had done something stupid and reckless, that wasn’t like him but what if? Parv pondered about that during the Friday evening whilst he was watching anime. The rest of his family were at his grandparents for the weekend but he’d gotten to stay at home alone with the excuse that he was going to a concert with Sparkles*. He heard the doorbell ring and looked at his phone, 21:17, who’d want to visit him at this time of night. When he opened the door Xephos was outside, out of breath and with messy hair.

“Parv, you need to come with me, it’s Strife, he’s really messed up.” Xephos said with an anxious expression. Parv immediately grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house with Xephos. Even though they ran the whole way it still took 20 minutes to reach Strife’s block of flats. Xephos was even more out of breath and Parv could taste a strong flavour of iron in his mouth. He wasn’t surprised at the fact that Xephos knew both the code and had a key to Strife’s flat and when he got inside the door Xephos put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know how he’ll react to having you here, so just be careful okay?” Xephos said in a quiet tone.

“Where is he?” Parv asked.

“In the living room.” Xephos answered, leading him in there. Strife was lying on the sofa, his body shivering and his facial expression hollow. When Parv got even closer he noticed the bandages around Strife’s wrists. It pained him so much to see Strife like this and he had to put a hand to his mouth, trying not to cry.

“I got worried when he didn’t turn up in school or answer my texts so I went to check and I found him on the bathroom floor.” Xephos said, sitting down on a footrest. Parv slowly kneeled in front of Strife, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. Strife blinked a couple of times, focusing his eyes on Parv, mustering a weak smile.

“What did he do?” Parv asked anxiously, taking Strife’s hand, inspecting the bandage on his arm.

“Well firstly he’s drunk off his face. But the main thing is withdrawal symptoms, and don’t worry too much about the bandages, the cuts are not very deep.” Xephos replied with a deep sigh.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Parv asked. He didn’t know what he’d expected but it wasn’t really this, and he felt guilty because he knew it was caused by him. He’d asked Strife to quit using but he hadn’t actually considered the consequences. Poor Strife, Parv couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must feel like. He pressed some light kisses on Strife’s hands and wrists, normally he’d shout at him for being reckless but now he didn’t care. He was just happy that Strife was alive.

“I watched over him for two hours before I went and got you, he cried during all of that time, but at least the idiot didn’t do too much harm to himself.” Xephos said, rolling his eyes.

“I can – can s-still hear... you.” Strife mumbled with a cracking voice. Parv couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, caressing Strife’s cheek softly with his thumb.

“Why did you do this you stupid shit?” Parv said affectionately. Strife frowned, looking offended.

“I did it for you, dick.” Strife said, and gave Parv a mediocre middle-finger.

“You did it for his what?!” Xephos exclaimed and Parv laughed.

“I didn’t do for his cock, jeez you’re so perverted Xephos.” Strife said. Parv bent down and hugged him, pressing his face against the crook of Strife’s neck, hiding the fact he was crying.

“Don’t fucking do it again you idiot.” Parv mumbled against Strife’s skin.

“You’re so ungrateful.” Strife muttered, his hands clutching tightly at Parv’s jacket.

“I love you.” Parv whispered quietly so Xephos wouldn’t hear. Strife’s breath hitched and he leaned in closer.

“I love you too.” Strife breathed, the words almost silent but the sentence so loud in Parv’s ear. This was the first time they said the words out loud to each other. Parv had thought of saying it many times but never had the courage or found the right moment. He didn’t want to let go of Strife but Xephos loudly cleared his throat and Parv pulled back slightly, still keeping his hands on Strife’s shoulders.

“It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should get him in bed…” Xephos said and Parv nodded.

“Can you stand?” Parv asked Strife quietly, giving him support as he managed to get up on unsteady legs. Thankfully the bedroom was just across the hallway so Strife didn’t have to take many steps before he crashed down on his bed. Parv sat down on the edge, taking his jacket and shoes off but didn’t care to put them away, so he just left them on the floor.

“Well if you stay here I’ll go home, there’s not space for me in there anyways.” Xephos said with a nod towards the bed. Parv understood that he actually just wanted to leave them alone so they could sort things out in private.

“Yeah sure, I’ll text you in the morning.” Parv said with a small smile and Xephos left, closing the door behind him. Parv shook his head when he looked down at Strife who was already half-asleep, he’d feel so horrible in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parv makes Strife breakfast, one thing leads to another and by another I mean sweet love-making in bed.

Strife’s first thought when he woke up was ‘I want to sleep’ but the pounding headache he had prevented that. Instead he laid and tried to remember what had happened last night. The first thing he realised was the naked arm wrapped around his waist, and the hot breath against his neck. The second thing was his own lack of clothes, he was only wearing boxers and he was pretty sure  _he_  hadn’t undressed himself. He didn’t need to draw any conclusions, the familiar smell of Parv, musky forest with a hint of sickly sweet syrup, was enough to know. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet or moved, afraid that he’d make his headache worse. But Parv still somehow managed to know he was awake, grunting a soft ‘Good morning’ and starting to move his limbs. When Strife moved his arms he realised he had bandages on them, the familiar itchiness of half-healed wounds making him swear.

“How you feelin’?” Parv asked kissing him softly on his shoulder blades.  Strife just groaned in reply, burrowing his face in the pillow. Parv giggled and gave him a last quick kiss before he got out of bed, leaving Strife cold and alone. He didn’t stay for long, the horrible taste in his mouth and aching limbs made him crave for a shower, so he shuffled out of bed towards the bathroom, still half-asleep. Strife swallowed two tablets of paracetamol, hoping they would make his head feel better, before stripping off his underwear. He unwrapped the bandages as well, inspecting the damage he’d inflicted on himself, the cuts were irregular and sloppily made, he must have been way too drunk to do anything serious. When the hot water hit his sore body he groaned with pleasure. Strife tilted his head up, letting the water wash away the dirt and the pain.

After he’d brushed his teeth and dried himself off, Strife walked out in the hallway and he could hear Parv in the kitchen. The smells that travelled down the hall made Strife’s stomach growl, but as it was he was naked and even though he didn’t think Parv would mind he still didn’t want to wave his dick around by the food. Quickly snatching a fresh pair of boxers and t-shirt Strife entered the kitchen, seeing Parv placing the food on the table.

“Fucking hell, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” Strife said, staring at the modest meal on the tiny kitchen table.

“I’m your boyfriend again am I?” Parv smirked, sitting down at one end. Strife blushed and focused his eyes on the brunch instead, instant chicken noodle soup and a hardboiled egg, it wasn’t much and it wasn’t fancy, but it was made for him. His headache had faded to be mostly unnoticeable which he was thankful of as Parv started to eat his noodles in a very slobbery way. Strife of course used chopsticks, not spilling anything; he’d almost call himself an expert at it.

“I’m sorry Parv…” Strife said quietly once he’d finished his soup, starting to dig in on the egg. Parv looked up with a frown, Strife wondered if he’d said the wrong thing, hadn’t they made up?

“Why are you apologising?” Parv asked confused. Strife’s mouth formed an o, he actually didn’t know why, he felt guilty, he was the one who had walked away but Parv obviously didn’t care about that.

“I just… I hope you’re not mad at me Parv.” Strife replied, giving him a genuine smile. Parv grinned back, that grin that made Strife’s heart melt, and he knew it did.

“Do you really think I’d do this if I was mad?” Parv asked, gesturing at the table. Strife shrugged but agreed, Parv wasn’t the type to hold grudges. Strife finished his egg and leaned back in his chair, looking at Parv as he ate. The guitarist hair almost hung down in his food, Strife got annoyed that he didn’t trim it but at the same time he wanted Parv to keep it, he liked the unkempt look. Parv was scruffy and disorganised but still so pretty, it was so him, so familiar.

“What you staring at? My pretty face?” Parv said, smirking when he noticed Strife looking at him.

“Maybe?” Strife shrugged. Parv rose from his seat, leaning across the table and kissing Strife softly. Strife cupped his face with his hand, responding to the kiss eagerly. Parv moved his hand to get better balance and almost knocked his glass of water over.

“Let’s move before something falls on the floor,” Strife mumbled into the kiss and Parv nodded awkwardly. Pushing Strife in front of himself, causing the blond to walk backwards, Parv led them to the bedroom.  Strife clung tightly at Parv’s shirt desperately trying not to fall over, his mouth was still pressed against Parv’s and he trusted him not to let him bump into things. A muffled groan slipped past Strife’s lips as he fell backwards on the bed and Parv’s thigh pressed against his crotch. With fumbling fingers Parv unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs. He pressed himself closer to Strife, grinding against his thigh. When Parv’s lips left Strife’s and travelled down his neck instead, Strife grabbed the dark-haired teen’s behind, panting as their bodies rubbed together.

“Hold on a second Parv. Are those  _my_  boxers?” Strife said between breaths, looking down at Parv’s hips.

“Uh – yeah… I didn’t, ah , have any clean ones…” Parv replied, continuing to kiss Strife’s neck and collarbone.

“I’m not gonna fucking… Let you come in them,” Strife protested, sliding his fingers inside the waistband of the boxer-briefs.

“Like you never do,” Parv replied smugly and Strife blushed even more than he already did.

“Shut up Parv and take them off.” Strife growled. Parv kicked them off together with is jeans, letting the clothes fall to the floor. They shifted higher up the bed so Parv was kneeling between Strife’s spread legs. He pushed Strife’s shirt up his torso, kissing him softly from his hipbones and up his stomach. Strife awkwardly pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. Parv followed his example and soon they were both naked, pressing soft kisses against each other’s lips and necks. Heat from their bodies radiated into the cool air, their pants and hitched breaths filling the quiet room as they slowly rutted against each other. Strife pressed himself desperately closer and closer against Parv, afraid to let him go.

Normally they were quick and eager, randy rabbits as Sparkles* liked to call them, but now Strife made sure to caress every last inch of Parv’s body, the end result not of importance.  He just wanted to feel this other human being’s skin on his skin, this adored person’s lips moving softly against his own, he just wanted him close so badly. Parv felt the same even though he wasn’t aware, Strife meant more to him than he could ever have imagined and his quiet moans in his ear was all he could have wished for. Digging his fingers into the back of Strife’s thigh, Parv rolled on his back, placing his other hand between the blond’s shoulder blades. Strife tangled his finger into Parv’s hair, kissing him deeply. Parv smirked when Strife stopped abruptly, feeling Parv’s finger against his entrance.

“Say stop if you wanna?” Parv asked, looking up at Strife’s eyes, but they were dark with lust and Strife shook his head. He didn’t want to stop and when Parv slid the digit inside him he groaned deeply. He slightly wished Parv had at least wet his fingers first and as if he had read Strife’s mind Parv reached over to the bedside table, fumbling for the bottle inside. He pulled his finger out temporarily and Strife hissed when Parv pushed in two fingers instead. Parv waited until Strife relaxed his body then started to move them slowly inside him.

“Fuck that’s good,” Strife mumbled, moving his hips at the pace of Parv’s fingers, the friction between their erections causing Parv to groan as well. Strife buried his face in the crook of Parv’s neck, his breaths hot against the dark-haired teen’s skin. Parv pulled his fingers out, much to Strife’s dismay, repositioning his arm under Strife’s thigh and in that way getting a better angle. Strife wasn’t unhappy for long because as soon as Parv’s digits re-entered him they brushed against his prostate. Whimpers slipped past his lips as white-hot pleasure shot through his body. Parv would complain about the red half-moons on his shoulders later but now all he cared about was the sounds Strife made every time he moved his fingers.

“I – Parv… I’ll”, Strife panted. The combination of pressure inside of him and his cock rubbing against Parv’s quickly built up that familiar heat at the base of his spine. Parv moved faster, whispering encouragements into Strife’s ear. Strife moaned Parv’s name loudly over and over when he climaxed, his come covering both their chests, Parv waited with pulling his fingers out until Strife stopped moving. Wrapping his arms around Strife, he kissed him softly on the lips, smiling content.

“This is gross…” Strife muttered, feeling the sticky liquid quickly cooling between their bodies. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe them both with.

“What about me then?” Parv asked, impatiently bucking his hips up against Strife. Strife kissed Parv’s neck softly, moving along to his shoulder and then collarbone.

“Well. You. See. Parv.” Strife said, one kiss between each word as he moved further and further down Parv’s chest and stomach.

“You. Have. To. Ask. Nicely.”, Strife said, stopping with a smirk when his lips reached Parv’s happy-trail, his member lightly touching Strife’s jaw. Parv swallowed and licked his lips, the sight of Strife between his legs making his cock twitch.

“Pleeeease Strifey?” Parv whined, deliberately sounding childish. Strife rolled his eyes but began pressing light kisses along Parv’s shaft, putting his hands on his hips, holding Parv steady. Parv had a hard time lying still, their action so far already enough for him to feel the coil in his stomach and Strife’s lips enclosing his head only added to that. Strife looked up at Parv, making eye contact as he took Parv as deep as he could. Gripping the sheets and curling his toes, Parv watched Strife move his mouth up and down his cock. Strife circled his tongue around Parv’s head, occasionally pressing it flat against the sensitive slit at the top.

When he noticed that Parv was barely holding it together Strife winked, letting Parv’s member push in further than before, forcing himself not to gag when it hit the back of his throat. With a drawn out cry Parv came in Strife’s mouth, which the blond was forced to swallow rather than soil his sheets.

“Eurgh that is so fucking gross!” Strife said, grimacing at the taste. He crawled up the bed, laying himself down next to Parv.

“Sorry,” Parv replied, grinning sheepishly. Strife kissed Parv, trying to get rid of the salty aftertaste in his mouth.

“You’re a disgusting idiot, you know that?” Strife murmured, before kissing Parv again.

“Yes but you still love me.” Parv replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Strife.

“Yes I do.” Strife said with a chuckle.


End file.
